The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for grouping content presented on a graphical user interface (GUI) of a condition monitoring system. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to dynamically grouping the content displayed on the GUI based on real-time input received by the GUI.
Industrial monitoring systems, such as asset condition monitoring systems, generally provide monitoring capabilities for various types of mechanical devices and systems. For example, an industrial monitor may monitor one or more operational parameters of a gas turbine system. Here, the industrial monitoring system may include a number of sensors (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow sensors, and so forth) disposed throughout the gas turbine system. Such sensors may provide the industrial monitoring system data related to parameters associated with the gas turbine system.
In this manner, condition monitoring systems may provide users with valuable information regarding the health or condition of various machines in an industrial environment. For instance, condition monitoring systems may receive inputs from a broad range of sources in a plant including permanent and portable condition monitoring hardware/software, process control and automation hardware/software, process historians, maintenance management and reliability software, spreadsheets, operator logs, and the like. Using the data received from these sources, users of the condition monitoring systems may analyze the data with various tools provided by the condition monitoring systems. However, due to a decreasing availability of technically inclined personnel in the general workforce of the industrial industry, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for operating condition monitoring systems via a graphical user interface are desired.